


Something Not From Here

by oORasulOo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Apocalypse, Creepy, Death, Family, Feelings, Feels, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Gen Work, Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Near Future, Original Character(s), Pre-Apocalypse, Sad, Scary, Science Fiction, Secrets, Tags Contain Spoilers, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oORasulOo/pseuds/oORasulOo
Summary: Ellen doesn't know what's going on. It was a normal day, then her mom came home. Things spiraled out of control after that, and the world fell to chaos. She has one chance to save it, and it may have been for nothing. 
Excerpt:
The voice translates what it said. “We are the KarrrathaI and you will obey us. We have taken over your planet. You have nothing but death to return to. You will be punished for disobeying us.” The door to the cell opens silently. The thing… the KarrathaI makes the gurgling noise again. The voice translates.“Come with us or die where you stand.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at school for a assignment, and got a lot of positive feedback. Some of my classmates even said it was their favorite story, so I decided to post it on here. There are no typos on this that me or the teacher could find, so if there are some they're hiding extremely well. I don't know what happend with the paragraph indents, they went all weird when I pasted it, though I tried to fix it as well as I could.  
> Twice. I accidentally closed the tab and had to redo all of this D: .
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

 

Something Not from Here

      Ellen is seventeen years old. She has short, dark brown wavy hair and lives in a home on the very outside of town. She has the attitude of someone who has no clue what they’re doing, but they’re doing it anyway. Her life is based on ‘I’m going to wing it’.

It’s 2045, and the world is in some ways very different and in some ways very much the same. Ellen is sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television on Apple’s latest Apple TV. She’s waiting for her father, Rick, to finish cooking so she can eat.

Her sister is sitting next to her, Riley. Riley is fifteen years old, short brown hair, and lazy as can be… unless there’s food. She has blue eyes, contrary to Ellen’s brown eyes, and is as opposite to Ellen as the poles of the Earth.

      There’s a soft thud and a sort of fumbling noise. Ellen looks up to see who it is. Her mom, Tristy, walks through the door. Her blue eyes are bloodshot, and her auburn hair is ruffled like she ran the last two blocks to the house. Ellen stands up, noticing something wrong. She smells… off, like rotting meat that’s been left uneaten in the fridge for too long. “Mom? Are you okay? What’s going on?” By now, Riley had stood up, too.

      “I… I don’t know. This thing crawled up my leg and burrowed into it... I don’t know what’s going on.” She says, her voice scared and confused.

         “Maybe we should call the doctor?” Riley suggests.

“No… no don’t call anyone. I don’t want to stir up a fuss.”  Her mother tells her, half-walking, half-stumbling to the nearest seat. She sits down.

“Mom are you drunk?”  Ellen asks, raising her eyebrows. Mom never gets drunk, she can’t due to this chronic thing she’s had since she was a baby. If she does she gets a sort of allergic reaction, rashes and all.

“No.” She says, “You know I can’t, hun.” Ellen glances over to Riley, who’s staring at her mother’s left arm. Ellen follows her glance to a sort of lump on her arm. “Did you bump yourself against some,” Ellen’s words are cut off, as she watches the lump move down her arm.

It splits into two lumps, or seems to. The second lump moves up her arm. Tristy is watching, too. “It’s under my skin! It’s under my skin, oh it hurts!” Tristy wails, terrified and pained. She stands up. The arm reaches out for Ellen, but she takes a step back, her own eyes widening in fear.

      “Mom what are you doing? What’s going on?” 

      “I don’t know, I’m not doing it!” Ellen hears Riley call for dad, and footsteps rushing into the living room. By now there’s a whole bunch of lumps on her skin, and she seems to be trying to fight it, but she’s approaching the three of them.

      “Stay back you two.” A rough voice calls from behind the sisters. Ellen obediently takes a step back, behind her father, but Riley ignores him, instead going closer to Tristy.

      “Mom it’s okay, you’re going to be okay we’ll get you to the hospital.” Tristy shakes her head slowly before completely losing control of her own body. She lunges at Riley, her arms reaching out for her as she grabs her shoulders and tackles her to the ground.

      Riley screams, terrified.  Tristy bites her shoulder before raising her head to hover above the open wound, her mouth open. Little black things, almost like long worms, reach out for it, as if trying to get into Riley. They’re about five inches long and a centimeter wide. They have big pinchers on their heads that seem to be straining to get into Riley’s wound. They all seem to moving as if they were one organism.  She doubles her efforts to get away.

      At some point Greg must have left, but he’s come back with a gun and tears rolling down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry, but I have to protect us.” He apologizes. He levels the gun at Tristy’s head, closes his eyes and looks away, then shoots. BANG. Tristy falls on top of Riley, who pushes her off of herself.

      She pushes her off too late, though, as one of the things wiggle itself into her wound. Her eyes widen even more in fear and she lets out a small, terrified, and despairing “No.”

      On the television, the screen turns red and white letters appear on the center of the screen, along with a woman’s monotone robotic voice. “NASA has spotted foreign objects in the sky, believed to be alien ships. You are advised to stay inside until further updated.

      “There have been many reports of a parasitic worm unknown to Earth taking over people’s bodies. You are advised to stay away from the infected, which are identified by moving lumps on the skin, loss of body control, and violent tendencies. Repeat…” The message is repeated, then the TV turns itself off.

       Ellen swallows, watching helplessly as what happened to her mother happens to Riley. She feels her father roughly grab her arm and pull her out of the house. They begin to run, a gun in Greg’s hand. He presses something into Ellen’s hand as they run. She looks down. A dagger. “In case we ever get separated, or something happens to me.” He explains. “I want you to be able to defend yourself.”

      “This can’t be happening. We can’t leave Riley!” Ellen says desperately. Greg doesn’t say anything, only giving her arm a squeeze in attempt to soothe her. It doesn’t do much.

      Suddenly they’re encased in shadow. Ellen looks up. Greg glances up too, then doubles his efforts to drive them forward. It was a sort of ship, an alien space ship, but neither looked up long enough to get any detail.

      Greg stumbles, letting go of Ellen. Ellen stops, doubling back to him. There’s a gaping hole in his calf. Greg stands up, his eyes sad. “Ellen, Ellen sweetie. I love you, I love you so much, but I need you to kill me.” Ellen shakes her head, backing away. Greg holds put the shotgun to her. “Before I kill you, too. Please, I don’t want to watch myself kill you. These parasites… they take everything over but your mind. Don’t make me watch myself kill you.” He begs. Ellen chokes back a sob.

      “I can’t.” She says, shaking her head as she backs away. She steps in a shadow, and looks up. A huge, looming ship hovers above her, lights dotting the edges of it.

      “You know what this is? Parasitic warfare. And we’re losing. Earth is losing. Leave me, Ellen. Leave me and RUN!!!” Ellen jumps, and the sheer force of the last words propel her to run. She takes off running, but forces herself to stop. She turns and faces him again. “What are you doing? RUN! Right now! You have to leave me, just go!”

       “How do you know all this stuff?” Ellen asks. Greg doesn’t approach her, but answers.

      “I’ve known about aliens ever since you were a little girl. I was part of a secret government organization and Project Sparta. Now RUN! I love you.”  Ellen nods, taking off down the side of the street.  The ship follows her, keeping her in an orange spotlight.

      She sees some trees, and takes off towards them. It’s like getting away from a helicopter, she tells herself. A highly advanced helicopter. Her skin starts to sting and tingle, and her clothes start to feel weird, sort of like they’re charged with static electricity. She doubles her efforts to run, going as fast as she can towards the cluster of trees.

      Suddenly Ellen can’t feel the land beneath her feet, the clothes on her back. Everything goes black for a few seconds and she panics, not knowing what’s going on. She knows one thing, though. It’s not good.

      In an instant her vision returns, and before she can realize she’s in a completely different place she slams face first into a wall and falls to the ground, stunned. Once the shock of the impact goes away, Ellen stands up and looks around. Metal, everything is metal. She notices the metal has tiny veins running through it, a millimeter wide, and they’re pulsing red and white.

      Putting two and two together, she says, “The ship… I’m in the ship…” Her fear skyrockets and she spins around. She’s in a sort of jail cell. A cage.

      Ellen takes a step back. “Hello? Is anyone here?” She asks.

       “Language designation: Earth English.” A voice in the walls says. “You are to not speak. Disobeying this rule leads to punishment.”

      “What do you want with earth?” Ellen dares to say.

       “You are not to speak. Disobeying this rule leads to punishment.” The voice repeats.

       “Who are you?” Ellen tries again. Maybe if she keeps talking they’ll come get her, and she can try to get away, do something.

       “You are not to speak. Disobeying this rule leads to punishment.” The voice repeats again in a monotone voice. It almost sounded like there was a wall beneath the voice and her, but it was clear and amplified. Odd.

      “Come and get me, then! You can’t make me stop talking.” Ellen says in a spike of bravery, defiance, and anger. This time the voice doesn’t say anything, but she hears an odd sort of noise, a slithering thud, sort of, if a slither could have a sound this is what it would sound like.

      To her left, a… creature comes into view. It’s at least nine feet tall and five to eight foot long, with odd skin, it looks like scales, but then again it looks like a lobster shell, only flexible. It has six unblinking eyes, blacker than the darkest caves, with yellow pupils. Staring, looking at her all at once. The thing makes a sort of gurgling noise. A deep, gruff, gurgling noise ending in a screech high enough to pierce her ears. The slithering sound had come from its tail, which is slithering along the ground behind it. The thumping was its 6 legs, moving together in such a way that it makes a thump-thump-thump sound.

       The voice translates what it said. “We are the KarrrathaI and you will obey us. We have taken over your planet. You have nothing but death to return to. You will be punished for disobeying us.” The door to the cell opens silently. The thing… the KarrathaI makes the gurgling noise again. The voice translates.

      “Come with us or die where you stand.”  Ellen steps out of the cell, following them. They lead her past a door with a window, and she sees outside of the ship through the room, along with what looks like a sort of pilot’s seat. The creatures lead her past.

      A door slides open and she enters. Her eyes widen at the sight. Millions and millions of those parasites flood the room from a vent in the back, and as soon as they sense her they start going towards her. but she dashes in, ducking a laser beam directed at her head.  There’s a really big white parasite with legs near the back of the room.

      She dashes out, past the aliens who try to grab for her and towards the pilot's room. There’s a sharp sting, like someone stabbing her calf. She looks down just in time to see the tail of one of them disappear into her leg. “No! No no no no no please no.” She whimpers, panicking.

      She feels it moving under her skin, and scratches at the lump it makes. It doesn’t do anything to stop it, and already she sees it splitting.

      “You tried to escape. You are being punished.” The aliens hiss, and she vaguely realises the voice didn’t translate it this time. It didn’t have to, she understood. 

      She stumbles towards the pilot's room, and feels the quickly multiplying parasites begin to resist her movements, like she’s in chains and they’re trying to control them. She fights against it, and the aliens grab for her as  she presses an odd sort of hand print with three fingers and the door hisses open.

      Ellen dashes through, the door closing behind her. The room is empty. She runs to the pilot’s seat and looks at all the controls. At the top there is a big labeled button. She goes to push it. Her hand fights against her. No, the parasites fight against her.

      “Attention pilot, that is the Self Destruct button. Pressing the button will destroy the ship and the sentient hive mind queen Karrth required for the parasitic warfare of the conquering of earth. Only press the button if the plan is compromised.”

      Parasitic warfare…hive mind queen… is it saying if she destroys the ship all the parasites will die? She’ll die, but if it’s to save the earth. She closes her eyes. Even if it doesn’t work, the ship will still blow. Besides, she doesn’t want to die from these… things. If she’s dying, she’s going to control how.

       “I’m going to die, and it won’t even be on planet earth. How many people can say that?” She laughs, slightly hysterical, and then sobers. “Goodbye, world. At least I’ll take one more enemy with me.” She presses the button.

The ship explodes. The shrapnel and heat scatters, but then is dragged into earth by its own gravity. The shrapnel of the mother ship rains down on earth, destroying the entire half that was facing the ship. The half of the earth is scorched in heat, and bombarded with so much debris  hitting with such heat that nothing could survive it.

On the other half, the parasites die, and there is a wave of calm, like the calm after the storm. The surviving humans look on in confusion, and there are cries of relief as the ones the parasites controlled regained control of their bodies.

The calm doesn’t last long, as a huge cloud of dust and debris are rolling towards them from the destroyed half of the earth. They run for shelter. Any caught up in the cloud die, but those who managed to get to shelter survive. 

Survival on earth from here out won’t be nearly as simple, the survivors know. Power lines are down, the water is undrinkable. Food is scarce. This...This is only the beginning.


End file.
